


Claimed

by Iresolatio



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Choking, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This really is just a whole lot of smut, has light over and under tones of d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresolatio/pseuds/Iresolatio
Summary: Deran somehow got through the reception. It was a blur of faces (how the fuck did they know all these people?), Craig’s slightly incoherent and mostly defamatory best man speech, Jess’s matching best woman one (fucking dumbasses) and Smurf’s surprisingly bland follow-up to both. Deran was just happy he didn’t throw up during the last. She was waiting to fuck it up for them, but that was a problem for another day, just not today, which was his and Adrian’s. His fucking husband.Or the one where Deran and Adrian get married, and then fuck their way through their wedding night.For the 2019 Deran x Adrian Exchange





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightHarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHarlow/gifts).



> thanks to @heatherofthenight for checking for sense.

“—and I now pronounce you partners in life.”

It was done. There was clapping and Deran turned around to look. It was Craig, beaming at him as if he’d personally brought about this happy ending. Well, maybe that big idiot had helped in some small way, mostly by staying the hell out of their relationship. J too was smiling, which was about as enthusiastic as he ever got. Smurf was looking blank and Pope slightly puzzled like he’d been expecting good news and received bad. Deran didn’t know what to make of that. But that was just family and he didn’t know anyone who thought their family was all that.

Adrian slipped his hand in his and Deran turned back to look at him. He’d never thought about this day, but here he was – married. To Adrian. Who looked absurdly handsome, and so dressed up for him: classic linen suit in cream, with a light coloured shirt with an undone collar. No tie for him, of course. Adrian’s look to him was questioning. Deran shook his head at him. Family could wait.

Today was for them because they were fucking married. People like him didn’t get shit like this. Get what they had always wanted in the small secret corner of their minds because he had. None of that shit like commitment or whatever, but like forever. He’d always wanted forever with Adrian. Here he was with as good a shot as any. His with vows. His with a ring. His with a house. His with—

“Do you want to get out of here?” Deran whispered into Adrian’s ear.

“No. We have a wedding reception, with like expensive catering,” said Adrian.

“And family,” sighed Deran. “You know that Craig will cost us the most with the free bar. You still want to do this?”

“It’s too late to back out Cody.”

“I never wanted to. I just want to get back to the hotel and fuck you ‘cause you’re mine.”

Something passed through Adrian’s eyes, almost imperceptible, a shadow of something scared, something he’d seen before. That day where he’d broken into Adrian’s house and taken Adrian. Marked him as his territory. Taken what was  _ his _ . Deran tried to find a way to fix it, and of course he couldn’t, and then there it was… the perfect answer. “And I’m yours.”

“Yes, you are,” said Adrian and it was okay again. They were getting better.

Deran somehow got through the reception. It was a blur of faces (how the fuck did they know all these people?), Craig’s slightly incoherent and mostly defamatory best man speech, Jess’s matching best woman one (fucking dumbasses) and Smurf’s surprisingly bland follow-up to both. Deran was just happy he didn’t throw up during the last. She was waiting to fuck it up for them, but that was a problem for another day, just not today, which was his and Adrian’s. His fucking  _ husband. _

Then finally it was all over, and they were at the hotel.

Adrian was lounging on the bed, shirt mostly unbuttoned, feet bare. He’d lost his suit jacket too. Deran took off his own suit jacket, shirt, undid his tie next, then pants, socks, shoes. Gone where the days where they’d slam into each other and tear their clothes off, but this was equally as hot because they knew that they could take the time, savour each feeling and each other. They were  _ allowed _ to do this. Not hidden in scrub like the first time and the next, not in outdoor toilets, not in Deran’s room with five minutes to spare with their hands in their pants, terrified that they would be found and then found out.

But tonight, he could take his time and drive Adrian absolutely fucking mad.

“You’ve got too many clothes on babe,” said Deran. Adrian’s body jerked, and Deran judged that to be involuntary. Still so responsive after all these years, but there had been those times where it was borderline, edging too close to— “Get them off now.”

Adrian obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt fully and tossing it toward the chair, missing it by a mile. Pants next, wriggling out of them, and they sailed to the chair and actually caught on the arm. Yeah. Good thing he wasn’t a ball player.

Deran saw Adrian’s cock trapped in his underwear, damp spot rapidly expanding. He leaked pre-cum like nothing else. Deran crawled onto the bed and was in position when Adrian’s hand went to his cock. Deran slapped it away. He made contact, hard, and Adrian’s shocked blue eyes met his.

“Green,” he answered Deran’s unspoken question.

They’d never worked out anything fancier than that, and that they liked it like this sometimes. Mostly not, but hey how many times do you get married? Then it was back again. What if? What if Adrian got bored and left him? What if Adrian met a hot guy who came with less fucking baggage and without a homicidal mother? Someone who fucked him better. That last one had less weight than it used to, but still the urge to claim Adrian’s body grew.

Adrian was sitting propped up against the pillows, loose limbed and sensuous, eyes heavy now, mouth red and slightly open. Deran could feel his breath speed up, his own dick getting harder, his body getting warmer, flushing with desire. Although his cock wanted to find that sweet spot inside Adrian’s body, he wanted to make it good for Adrian, and that meant teasing him mercilessly.

Where would he start? He mapped the acres of pale skin, eyes skating over him. Deran gave in to his need to touch, running his fingers from Adrian’s broad shoulders to hard chest, stopping briefly to squeeze his biceps hard enough to hurt. That got Adrian moaning. Deran liked that because it gave him feedback about how he was doing, and today he wanted a fucking chorus of moans. He went to the pink nipples, and slid his thumbs over both, before pinching his fingers and flicking them hard. Again with the moan and Deran felt it as tingles under his skin, Adrian’s arousal. He knew Adrian liked his nipples played with but mostly his Adrian was quite simple: he needed to be fucked hard and often. Which was why he was going to delay.

He drew his hand back and sat back to admire him. The underwear was spoiling the picture of pale beauty so he hooked his fingers on the band and drew them down. Adrian’s cock sprang up, desperate and red with need. Deran drew the fabric down legs strong from fighting waves and winning. Bare Adrian was a delight. Deran couldn’t resist the impulse to stroke Adrian’s cock a few times, with Adrian responding instantly, pushing his hips up so that his cock was enveloped fully in Deran’s grip. Deran allowed it, letting Adrian fuck his hand until he was gasping. Deran loved the feel of Adrian, delicate skin encasing his hardness. Adrian’s cockhead coated with liquid, smearing squelching as it retracted and emerged. Deran wanted to taste it badly because it looked so delicious.

Deran bent down and slipped it into his mouth. It was hot and so wet, and Deran loved the taste, knowing his Adrian was turned on this much. His own cock was now bent awkwardly under him so his shifted enough to ease the discomfort. Adrian moaned even louder as Deran’s movement unintentionally drove Adrian’s cock almost to the back of Deran’s throat. Adrian muttered something unintelligible and his taste in his mouth intensified.

Deran drew away quickly. No way was he going to let his husband come so fast. Deran pinched Adrian’s cockhead where it met the shaft and squeezed.

This time the moan was aggressive. Adrian got non-verbal when they were playing like this. He finally let go and Adrian turned shallow swimming with tears blue eyes at him, showing hurt and desire at the same time. Deran sat back with his legs bent under him. He knew Adrian liked it when he loomed over him. It was only in this context that Adrian liked Deran like this. In control, in charge, with Adrian at his mercy.

“I’m going much faster than I was going to go, you needy slut,” said Deran.

Adrian raised one eyebrow. It was a dare. Deran leapt toward Adrian and flipped him over until his ass was in the air, round and delectable. Adrian also started to struggle trying to escape, so Deran straddled his thighs, holding him in place with brute force. His ass needed a good reaming. Somehow he reached over to the beside table and got the lube. Adrian took his looser hold on him to make a bid to escape. He didn’t get away through.

“I’m going to fuck you with my hand instead of my cock if you continue to struggle.” Deran made his voice cold and threatening as he could. Adrian immediately stilled. As his face was pressed to the pillow Deran didn’t know what sort of reaction he’d had. Adrian had mentioned that he wanted it, that he’d fantasied about it when he saw it in porn. The lost looks of pleasure on their faces as their lovers pushed beyond that barrier. Deran got off him. “I’m going to get you ready, okay? You know what to do.”

Adrian immediately rolled onto his side and curled his arms and legs inwards so his ass was exposed, lewdly presented to Deran’s view. This was a ritual too, something new that they both liked once they’d started fucking properly. Deran lifted one check and patted at Adrian’s hole. “Did you clean like I asked you to? Douche properly so I can fuck you? Take the tablet?”

Adrian’s body shook as he nodded. “Good, very good,” said Deran. He spat into his hand and slicked Adrian’s ass with his finger, rubbing it in carefully. He liked spit first so he could see Adrian’s ass when he first looked and first tasted him. Too much lube lost the feeling and left the taste of unnatural sweetness in his mouth. He pushed the barest tip of his little finger in. Adrian gasped and jerked. Still hard and tight so he got more spit to smear it. Adrian’s ass gave a little. It was time. Deran lay down beside Adrian, held one cheek open so his face could get to his entrance. He liked it swiping straight back and forth over it, before sliding his tongue in. This brought about a longer moan, thick and wet. Deran continued trying to wring feeling from him, again loving that he could do it bring Adrian to the edge with this. He swirled once, pushed his tongue in for two, doing it over and over until Adrian’s moans turned breathier. “Are you close?” asked Deran, emerging from the hot valley between Adrian’s legs.

He leant over Adrian so he could see his face. He was nodding yes. Deran glanced down at Adrian’s throbbing red cock. Definitely looked painful. He leant over and pinched Adrian’s cock again. Adrian let out full mouthed noise of pain. Deran let go. Adrian was looking dishevelled now, short hair awry, lip bitten, blue eyes dark. “Think you could do some prep now? Have my fingers inside you?” Adrian nodded again. “On your side. You know what to do now.”

Adrian obeyed and Deran climbed over him to place him at his ass. Deran finally got the lube and squirted some into his hand, before slapping the wet onto Adrian’s hole. Adrian flinched at the sensation of cold and wet, but it didn’t take him long before he was pushing his ass demandingly in Deran’s direction. Deran gave him what he wanted, gathering the lube and pushing one finger inside him. The was a moment of tenseness but his finger went in quickly as Adrian loosened. Adrian had nearly absolute control over his ass after years of doing this, being fucked and fucked hard. Practice. Deran was pretty good too, now.

Not like that first time in the scrub beside the fire rings at San Onofre, Deran tentatively poking at Adrian’s ass, clueless. He wasn’t now though. Deran leaned over to check on how Adrian’s cock was doing. It looked good and fine, red and painfully hot, leaking massively so that the top was dripping wet. It also meant that Adrian’s hands were nowhere near his crotch. Adrian had folded his arms across his chest, physically holding himself together. He was vibrating with need. Deran used his free hand to pinch the tip of Adrian’s cock again, pushing away the wave of orgasm. Adrian cried helplessly and his arms tightened around himself.

It was the last that really affected Deran. He loved the close-to-pain noises that Adrian made while he was teased and fucked. Add that to the image of his six-foot body curled into a ball, his massive arms bulging. He looked so strong, so big still, despite being curled into a foetal position. Deran loved the contrast. Deran let go of Adrian’s cock and Adrian started gasping, drawing in big lungfuls of air. Deran guessed that he’d been holding his breath the whole time Deran was squeezing his cock to delay orgasm. Deran allowed him a few moments before sliding his single finger out to replace it with two. Adrian’s passage was still slick but drier now. Deran didn’t like to push it too much, but sometimes they both liked it a bit dry, it made the sensations sharper for both, the clench of Adrian’s body making a perfect seal with Deran’s cock inside him. But today wasn’t the day for that.

Deran used his free hand to dribble more lube onto the palm of the hand that was fucking Adrian. Using both hands he slapped the wet on Adrian’s ass until his crevice was almost liquid. Deran liked seeing that, Adrian’s body slicked and ready to be breached. Sometimes he pushed so much lube inside Adrian it would bubble and leak out. He pulled out his two fingers, grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed more onto his hand. He tucked this little finger tightly into this palm and pushed together the rest of his fingers and thumb together, so it formed a tight arrowhead.

“Deep breath now,” Deran warned. Adrian inhaled and Deran used that to push his fingers in to the second knuckle. Adrian’s breathing was choppy and his body was now continuously shivering. He was lost to sensation, capable of nothing more than ‘ah, ah, ah’ on a loop. “Shall I do it?” Deran asked and Adrian stilled momentarily, noises ceased. “Will it be today that I push my whole fucking hand inside you?” Deran accompanied it by pushing his fingers slightly past the second knuckle, so that his hole stretched some more. Adrian responded by pushing his ass down so Deran’s fingers went deeper.  _ Jesus. He did. _ “Not today you needy slut. That was meant to be a threat, but it didn’t work did it?”

Deran pulled his fingers out slowly and once they were out, he saw a thick trickle emerge. At the beginning before they’d fucked everyone else, he’d loved seeing his come dribble out of Adrian’s ass.

He drew in a quick breath. They’d both got their test results back months before, but still had continued to use condoms. Maybe— “Can I fuck you without a rubber?” Deran didn’t usually ask questions of Adrian when he was in this state, but he had to ask this. There was that time where he hadn’t and— Deran didn’t like thinking of it.

“Yes.” Adrian’s voice was rusty.

Deran shut his eyes in relief. This was significant. Both that he’d asked and that Adrian had said yes.

“On your front. Now!” Adrian obeyed quickly. Deran didn’t have to ask – Adrian lifted his long legs up so Deran could fit himself in between his legs. Adrian’s face was flushed red along with a wave of hectic colour on his chest. His hair struck to his forehead and temples with sweat. His dark blue eyes were almost black. He looked wrecked. Deran lined up his cock and slammed home. Adrian grunted, and Deran looked up to see if it was ok. Adrian’s eyes were shut so Deran couldn’t tell. He shrugged. He knew that Adrian knew that he could tell him at any time if it wasn’t okay. A colour. Red. Deran continued. Adrian felt so hot and tight against his cock, the feeling so different from a condom. He thrust again, and then again, trying to establish a good rhythm, trying to get that angle that he knew worked for Adrian. He twisted and little and pushed in again. Adrian let loose a guttural cry. There it was, the spot that drove Adrian insane. Deran continued, brain on autopilot, making sure he nailed it with every thrust. He wasn’t messing about now, final stretch, final scoring wave.

But—

There was one more thing that he knew would work. Yeah, cock in the ass worked pretty well but a little light—

Deran leaned in and reached his hands toward Adrian’s neck—ugh. That wouldn’t work. He looked around and his eye fell on his tie. “Hold that thought babe,” said Deran. He pulled out and he grabbed it from the chair beside the bed. Adrian’s eyes were open wide now, looking scared. Deran had to admit it suited him. Deran held up the silky fabric and waited for the colour. As usual it didn’t come. 

He looped the tie around and sat back onto his heels. What a pretty picture. Perfect. He let go of the tie to slide himself inside Adrian with barely any resistance. He liked that too, Adrian loose and sloppy around him, fucked hard. He picked up the pace again, and let his hips do most of the work. He gripped the end of the tie and pulled slightly. The loop tightened around Adrian’s neck. Just feeling now, no pressure. Adrian’s eyes opened and there was a delirious delight in them, not very close to sane.

Deran pulled harder and he could see the fabric tighten. Adrian’s breathing quickened as if he was trying to get more air in before that choice wasn’t his anymore. Deran kept thrusting, very close to orgasm now, just watching Adrian. He wasn’t going to last long and the he could feel himself peak, somewhat distantly, too busy with Adrian’s responses to actually care. He pulled out, drew the noose tighter until he wasn’t getting much air. Deran’s hand went to Adrian’s cock, and he started jerking him off, quick and dirty. After a couple of establishing strokes he went back to looking at Adrian’s face, looking for signs of distress. He sped up, trying to get Adrian there faster. Adrian was so hard in his grip, veins thick, from being denied repeatedly. He smelled too, of himself and lube and sweat and that combination was just so great. Just like his own orgasm Adrian’s was fast, and Deran had a face and chest full of spunk. Uncaring he quickly undid the tie before throwing it off the bed.

Adrian’s colour returned to normal. He looked at Deran and his eyes filled with tears before he started sobbing. Deran was horrified. “I’m so sorry— I thought you wanted that. I thought it was good. I’m so sorry—”

“It was Deran. I’m not sure why I’m crying. I’m so relieved. It was so good. You took such good care of me. It was really good.”

Deran drew Adrian close until they were pasted together with Adrian’s come. There was no way he was going to kiss Adrian now (not with a mouth full of ass) but he wished he could. Instead he held him tighter. Deran felt shaky and uncertain despite Adrian’s assurances.

“You’re still not good huh?” Adrian pushed him away so he could look at him. “Okay. I know what you can do.” Adrian turned around so that his ass was facing Deran. He spread his cheeks and showed Deran his messy come filled hole. “Clean me out.” Deran paused for a moment to take in the view, white glistening come mixed in with runnier liquid of the lube, smeared between Adrian’s legs. Stuck to the hairs, a thick squishy ravaged mess. He loved it, and Adrian knew he loved it. Claiming what was his. Pumping his come into it to show that. Marking his territory. Deran got to work. 

Deran smiled happily. He liked married life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, but I realise that smut is kinda hard to comment on publicly, so like, if you wanted to, you could leave a comment via my Tumblr blog (@ires-posts). Anonymously.


End file.
